Jones' Wedding Date
by CamillaChappers
Summary: Set through Blood Wedding and after...How DS Jones' and Sally's relationship develops.


Jones did think he was a little bit cheeky when he asked Sally Fielding on a 'date', but there was something about her that attracted him that day and every day since. When they had first met, she smiled – an infectious smile – and almost _flirted _with Jones. As Jones drove home that day, he couldn't help but think about her and her smile though he kept drilling into his head that she was working for the murder suspects – as Barnbay reminded him, he had to keep their relationship professional. But he really couldn't help himself as he cheekily asked what time she finished work, relieved when she smiled and said she would love to go for a drink. With her, he felt that he could relax and they chatted like they had known each other for years. He made her giggle with trying to pronounce the suspect's surname, as they exchanged their likes and dislikes with one another. Walking out of the pub, he had a burning desire to take her in his arms and kiss her, a feeling he hadn't had in a long time. So to say he was surprised when she turned back and kissed him was an understatement. It was brief but it didn't stop Jones grinning like a Chesire cat after. He panicked when Stephens told him that she had found the body the following day, demanding to know where she was. He could tell Stephens was jealous but at this moment in time, he didn't care – he just wanted to help Sally. He ran outside to where she was sitting, looking dejected and incredibly upset. If he wasn't a police officer, he would have held her as the tears flowed from her cheeks but he had to be professional. The only contact he allowed himself to make with her was gently rubbing her shoulder and then grabbing her hand tenderly, squeezing it reassuringly before setting off again. He hated to leave her but he had a job to do.

He next saw her that evening – he turned up uninvited but he knew she would let him in. She was still distraught and they simply sat on her sofa, watching television and talking until she drifted off to sleep, still enveloped in Jones's arms. He smiled as he gently kissed the top of her head, nuzzling into her curly hair – he could get used to this. His boss had agreed to her coming along to the wedding – Barnaby could see how happy Jones was so he agreed, wanting his sidekick and usher to be happy. Jones grinned broadly at her as he reached her pew as she stood up to straighten his tie before he set off again. The ceremony was beautiful – Cully looked amazing and he could see how proud his boss was of his little girl. He had become close friends with Cully and he knew that she was making the right choice to marry Simon; after all she did love him. He felt a smaller hand slip into his and smiled as he turned to face Sally, who was grinning back at him. Gently squeezing and stroking her hand, Jones felt on top of the world.

The reception was just as wonderful as the ceremony – everyone laughed at the jokes Barnaby used in his speech then the dancing came around. He soon found himself dancing away on the floor with Sally, laughing and joking before a much slower song came on as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hers moved around his neck. He smiled down at her as they slowly moved to the music, keen to avoid the many other couples that had taken to the floor.

"Ben…" Sally spoke, smiling up at the tall, "Thank you so much for the last week. You have been so great." Ben smiled, his hand trailing to the small of her back pulling her closer to him.

"It's fine Sally, I'm here to help. Not just as a police officer too," He added suggestively, as if the two weren't as close as they were. Sally chuckled.

"We haven't known each other long but I feel as if I've known you for years! Oh I wish I had done." She said with a sad smile, and Ben grinned back.

"I feel the same too. I mean, I don't really think much of your like for Hollyoaks if I'm being honest…" he said laughing as Sally mocked a horrified look and swatted him slightly.

"Seriously Ben, thank you. I don't know how to thank you enough!"

Ben brought his hand to brush her cheek then caress it slowly – he hadn't done this in a long time but he knew Sally was really great, he couldn't deny the burning attraction he held for her.

"I can think of a number of ways for you to think me Miss Fielding…" He said, causing Sally to smirk and raise an eyebrow.

"Like what Detective Sergeant Jones?"

Jones smirked before leaning in closer to Sally, muttering just before reaching her lips.

"Like this," Then his lips caught hers. At first it was tender and sweet as they continued to sway on the spot to the music. They both pulled away, grinning at one another before Jones dipped his head to meet her lips once again, needing another kiss. This time it was more passionate, as the two fast became oblivious to the other dancers around them, only stopping when they realised the music had dramatically changed tempo. They pulled away, resting their foreheads against each other's, still in each other's embrace. Sally bent her head and whispered suggestively into Jones's ear.

"Do you want to go somewhere a bit quieter?" Her remark earning a smirk from a twinkled eye Jones who simply nodded and grabbing Sally's arm, led her away from the dance floor. They did not notice Tom and Joyce Barnaby dancing nearby, who had witnessed the entire scene between the two. Tom simply smiled – all was well.

* * *

><p>Everything was perfect for two weeks until they had a massive row. It was over nothing really, just a case of Jones not being able to come home until late one night so Sally accused him of being with Stephens. After the blazing arguing, she then walked out and didn't come back, and Jones was distraught to say the least. His mood deteriorated at work, he became wrapped in a murder case which involved people he knew quite well and Sally wouldn't answer any of his calls. He started to realise maybe he should move on, so he thought that stepping stone may come with Charlotte, an old friend now forensic photographer. It wasn't to be though; She was part of a child abuse case years ago and Jones was too upset to forgive her. He admitted there were fireworks when she kissed him but nowhere near the same as he found with Sally – Sally hadn't betrayed him. He hated the fact that every girl he seem to be with would end in disaster, and he just couldn't stop thinking about Sally. After he had returned home once the case had closed, he sat and thought. He cut all ties with Charlotte sadly, biding goodbye to her in hospital one final time before leaving. She understood how much she had hurt him and now he sat in his apartment, thinking about Sally. Everything had been so great until that one row. Only one row which just got out of control. He looked on the spot next to him on the couch, where she had been with him. Sometimes they sat there and simply watched movies, other times they would kiss passionately. He felt so alone without her there. Then like a light bulb going off in his head, it hit him – he was in love with Sally Fielding. He slowly smiled before realising what he had to do.<p>

Ten minutes later, he pulled up outside Sally's cottage. Nervously he walked up to the door, knocking a couple of times before waiting, hoping she would be there. He held his breath as she opened the door, exhaling as he saw what she was wearing – or lack of. He thought she looked beautiful with her make-up free face, wearing a big dressing gown over her night wear. Jones thought she looked adorable.

"Ben, what are you doing here?" Sally said, her surprise evidentable as she gaped at Jones.

"I need to talk to you, I need to tell you something which is very important to me.." Jones got cut off by a sigh from Sally, who threw her arms up in the air in frustration.

"Ben all the talking is done! I don't want to talk right now." She made to go back inside, before Jones shot an arm out, holding the door too.

"Please just hear me out."

"No, all of this has hurt me so much, I just don't know what to do or think anymore Ben!"

"I'm begging you Sally please!," Ben now turned to pleading with her, he knew to let her know his feelings for me – he wasn't about to let the woman he adored go again. Sally thought for a moment, taking in the fact Jones was now near tears before sighing.

"Ok fine, go ahead." Jones nodded and swallowed before starting.

"Look I know what happened was wrong and we shouldn't have argued – I'm sorry, I really am. I've been hurting without you ever since you left and I've never felt so lonely. I was a jerk, I know but I want you to give me the chance to make it right. Sally please." Sally was shaking with sadness as she gazed into Ben's eyes.

"I don't know Ben, I really don't know," she said sadly, turning away before Ben spoke in desperation.

"Because I love you."

That stopped Sally in her tracks. She stopped walking back, and turned around as if she didn't understand what Ben had just said, her face full of mixed emotions – sadness and confusion.

"W…w..what?" Sally stammered out. Ben took a deep breath before walking slowly towards Sally, his hand reaching out to touch her cheek. He noted how good it felt to be with her again, as he let out a shaky breath.

"I want you to give me another chance because I love you Sally. I know that I was wrong but I can't be without you, I really can't cope without you there. I know it's taken me a while to realise but you mean so much to me an-" He got cut off by Sally flinging herself into his arms, her lips claiming his in a passionate embrace. It took a couple of seconds for Jones to realise what was happening before he kissed back, deepening the kiss as the two fought for dominance. His hands wandered around her back, her hands was grabbing his hair as it became heated quickly, only pulling back when the need for oxygen became too much. Both of their faces were wet with tears as Ben pushed a stray strand of hair away from Sally's face, his thumb wiping her tears away.

"Oh Ben…I'm so sorry. I guess the reason I was hurting so much was because I love you too!" Ben smiled, before pecking her briefly on the lips, pulling her closer into an almighty hug.

"Don't be sorry, I'm sorry. I don't want to be without you anymore," Ben said shakily before sighing in relief when Sally nodded.

"Let's forget what happened, it's the past now my Detective," Both of them chuckling at the use of his title at work.

"I love you."

"I love you too Ben." The pair became enthralled in another passionate kiss, this time inching their way slowly inside Sally's cottage; Ben kicking the door shut with his foot..


End file.
